School Hunger Games
by travidoggs
Summary: The Hunger Games exist, using School Children for entertainment. And Tyler North is pulled into it, with the love of his life.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One: The School Reaping**

I'm riding my bus to school. Just dying to know what'll happen today. That was sarcasm. I look into the sky, and see a Blimp. What, no, a Blimp above Picton, Tyrone your losing it. On the side its flashing

"New Reality Show Starting Soon!"

I've heard people talking about a new reality show taking place in Wollondilly. The bus pulls up to the school gates. Great.

When I step out Travi jumps out at me from nowhere and attacks me, again. Not physically, but just talks non-stop about stuff I don't even care about.

"Did you see that Blimp this morning?" He asks.

"Yes, yes I did, do you know what the new Reality Show is. It's on every one's mind." I reply, surprised I'm actually interested in a new show.

"No, I don't know what it's about. I can't wait though. It's a Picton Reality Show."

Maybe that's why it's got my attention. Why is a Reality Show, going down, in our small town?

The school bell rings for Home Room, I say see you alter to Travi, and go there.

Home Rooms normal, the teacher calls our name and we answer.

"Good, every ones here. So students to day when the first period bell goes, go straight to the hall, there's an assembly for all of the students." The teacher says. After she's done the first period bell goes. "Have a great day." She says before every ones out of range. This is unusual. The teacher doesn't normally do that.

When I arrive outside the hall, I see yellow cones at the front of the courts; they each have a number on them. 7 – 12. My guess is they're representing witch year is to line there. I see Travi lining out behind the number 8 cone and I go and ask him what's going on.

"Hey, Travi, what's going on here?" I ask.

"Dunno, the teachers told us to line in alphabetical order." He says helpfully.

I go and find where I stand and wait for instructions.

After about 10 minutes a teacher comes out the hall and tells Year 7 to go in, and then we go, Year 8. Year 9 follows and etc. The seats are pretty packed up since all students have to fit in, instead of just juniors or just seniors. When every ones all settled around me I look ahead and see Travi. I'm trying to figure out why EVERY student is here today. The Principal comes up onto the stage and takes microphone.

"Well, I bet you're all wondering why every student is here at once hey. We'll let me tell you;" Finally, "I'm sure most of you have heard the new Reality show coming up. Well, if a show in the Wollondilly area. It needs four students from each Picton High, Camden High, Mt Annan High, and Wollondilly High. Two Boys and Two Girls. They cannot refuse or server punishment will be laid down. So we will pick at random. And every single one of your names are put in, once. I bet you want me to tell you what this show is about. I can't tell you. You have to wait until commercials are started or you're chosen."

Two other Teachers bring in two glass bowls, one labelled Girls, the other labelled Boys.

"Ladies first." She says and then she walks over to the bowl my science teacher is holding labelled Girls. She puts her hand in and takes out a slip. She opens it.

"Alicia Simpson," I know Alicia, she's annoying, "Come on up sweetheart."

I see Alicia walking up along the side of the hall because the middle area we usually walk up is filled with chairs.

"Very good dear, now for the second girl," she puts her hand in and pulls out," Skye Tocklain !"

Britney. I love her. Now she's going to be famous on TV. I'll never get my chance with her.

"That's the way girls, ladies and gentlemen, the selected girls to be on the new show!"

Their giving each other the death stair. Giving me the feeling they don't like each other.

"Now our boys… Daniel Ford!" A year 12 gets up and joins the stage. "And Tyrone Thompson!"

That's me. I get up on the stage.

"3 Year 8's. That seems fair doesn't it?" Says the principal.

2 men in bright red Uniforms get up on the the stage from the back door and take us out to the road. There, sitting is a stretched limo. Another Red Uniformed guys is holding the door open for us. And we get pushed into the car.

Continue to chapter 2


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: Explanation**

I'm in the Limo and we were off, the Year 12 speaks first.

"This is exciting. Me with 2 little people on a reality show. I'm Daniel by the way." He says.

"I'm Britney, nice too met you." Britney says and extends her hand expecting a shake. She outs it down when Daniel shakes his head.

"And I'm Alicia." Alicia says to break the silence. Everyone looks at me.

"We were all their when they called our names," I point to Britney and Alicia, "And I know you both personally." I snap.

"Geez, were just coming up with conversation Tyler, no need to yell." Daniel replies, calm and smooth.

One of the red uniformed guys comes into the back of the limo.

"So guys. A reality show isn't going down in Picton, but you guys will get lots of funds to your town if you win." He said that in a voice I wouldn't expect from him. "You're gonna have to fight for survival. We're gonna put you in an arena and set you up in a circle. There will be a bunch of bags in the middle called the cornucopia, you can run and try to get something or hide. After that there are only a few rules. Fight for survival, don't cannibalize, and last man, or school, standing wins the funds. Meaning you can team up, or kill each other, yes you're gonna be killers. And if you run, you'll be shot on the spot. So don't think about it. We will set you guys in a fancy hotel. Letting your friends and family come and met you. Say good bye. And we will treat you the best as we can before the games begin. Their called the Hunger Games. The other schools just got told this exact thing. So good luck. And may the odds be ever in your favour." He goes out to the front again.

I sit their quite. Daniel looks pleased, Britney looks pale. Alicia looks the same. Of course. It would be hard to scare her. She probably thinks he's joking. But I've read the Hunger Games archive. A secret archive hidden by the government. Travi showed me. I thought it was something he made up. Now I know that the government's plan for entertainment it true. Travi won't know that I'm gonna die until he sees that advertisements. Or could I tell him in the hotel. Will he even come?

Continue to Chapter 3


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three: Goodbye**

We pull up in a hotel near Sydney. We get out and are led into a room. The room is so beautiful. The floor and walls are made of red velvet, the couch and tables were red. And the windows have a nice view of Sydney.

"Well this is nice." Daniel says.

"You will be staying here until the games begin. Your friends and family have been told what's going on and will come to say good bye in a few hours. Now go choose you rooms." One of the red uniform guys informs us.

It's only then I notice there are a few different rooms in this one room. They all look the same. So I take one of the rooms in the middle. When I enter my room I see there is a walk in wardrobe. I enter and see a lot of different cloths. Someone enter the wardrobe while I'm in it.

"Hello, I'll be your stylist." The person says.

I turn around and see a very beautiful woman.

"I'll be the one dressing you for your interviews before the games, my names Vanessa."

"That's great. What interviews?" I ask.

"Tomorrow the chosen kids will be interviewed to be broadcast all over Australia. You will be asked simple questions, and you will answer simply. Tomorrow Australia and the world will know what the show is about." Vanessa explains.

"The world won't want to watch kids kill eahother." I come back.

"The world wants what the Queen wants." Another figure appears. "The Queen was the one that came up with the ideas for the Hunger Games." The figure continues, "And you will have no choice to…"

"Who are you?" I ask.

"Who am I?!" He asks himself. "Well I'm the Prince Charles Himself!" He reply's in anger. Charles then leaves the room.

"Right, now strip down, so I can measure you." Vanessa says.

"WHAT! NO! I'm not letting a stranger see me naked!" I answer.

"Oh come on, what haven't I seen before?" Vanessa says,

Two strong guys come out of a closet and grab hold of me… tight as Vanessa the takes off my cloths. In 10 minutes she has measured me, washed me down twice, plucked excess hair out of me, combed ALL my other hair, and applied make-up on me. Darken my skin a little bit. It then took her 20 minutes to choose out a tuxedo for me. After she's done I look in the mirror.

"Oh my god." I say in deep shock.

"You like it?" Vanessa asks, and then she dismisses the two men out of my room.

"I don't think you'll have any trouble doing this again." I say.

The finished product… I look like I absolutely perfect. I never knew one person could make me fall in deep love with myself.

"Come on, the others are waiting for you in the interview room." Vanessa says as she leads me out the door to the elevator.

Once I'm at the Interview rooms, I she Daniel, he looks like he's ready to go on a date, Alicia looks stunning and Britney… Britney looks absolutely beautiful.

"Hey Ty, you look nice." Britney says to me. And I can't help but blush.

"Ha, he's blushing!" Alicia yells. And Daniel takes Alicia and walks away, and I think on purpose. He knows I like Britney, now his getting us alone. But I'm saved when I hear a tune being played for the opening of the Interviews.

"And Hello ladies and gentlemen. Today we explain about this new reality show based on a couple of Macarthur schools. We are taking their kids, and putting them in an arena to fight to the death. Last school standing, or person standing, receives a lot of money for their school and them self. Before you hate us, it was the Queens idea for entertainment, and she chooses to do it with Australian kids. Now can I introduce Mt Annan High Schools Team!" The interview guy says and the crowd goes wild. I kind of blank out then there and then.

The next thing I know is I'm being shaken awake by Daniel.

"Their calling us, let's go North." Daniel pulls me up and takes me to the stage.

"And here they are. Picton's team!" The interview guy yells. "Now, students of Picton high, you should know me, my names Richard, and you are?" Richard points a microphone to Daniel, once he's said his name, he moves to Brit, then Alicia then finally me. After I've said my name, Richard begins asking.

"So got any secret plans?" Richard asks us.

"My plan is a secret, and I'm sure every ones is, so we aren't gonna say anything." Daniel saves me from having to speak.

_Thanks Dan _I think to myself.

"Ok, fair move," Richard turns to the crowd and cameras, "I think an alliance is gonna stay here."

Him saying that makes me think the other schools are gonna be split, making things easy for that I guess.

For about half an hour he ask us Questions, and Daniel answers then all.

When I get back to my room, Travi, my mum, my dad, and my little brother are all sitting on my bed.

My mum runs up and gives me a huge hug. I go and sit down with the rest.

"Son, I believe in you, you got to win. They won't let you come out. We can't bribe you out or anything. Please win." My dad says.

"Where's Jess?" I ask, wondering where my older sister is.

"She's gone to place bets on you." Answers my mum.

"Believe in me now?" Travi asks.

"Yes, I believe you. Is that all you're gonna do, say 'I told you so, when I'm gonna fight for my life?!" I reply to Travi in aggression.

"No, they're gonna put you in a training centre, you have to show sponsors what your made of. Then sponsors have to choose students. Then while the games are on, I can use the sponsor's money to send you stuff. But it's gonna cost a lot to send you an apple, so be careful. I'm not blowing my money on you for something that small." Travi answers.

"Oh." Is all I say.

"Now remember Trav, Ty has to do well in the Training to get sponsors. So don't get ahead of yourself," my dad says to Travi then he turns to me "Not like I don't think you can get sponsors or anything" he says to me.

A red uniformed guy comes into my room.

"You must leave…. NOW!" He yells at them and they walk out. He closes the door behind them and I'm by myself.

I get under my bed covers, and look at the clock, its 23:34. I don't even know how to read twenty four hour time. How am I supposed to survive against strong people? I've only got muscles too move. I don't do weights or anything. And I'm really skinny, no matter what I do, I'm still skinny. The closest I've come to a fight is arguing.

I have difficulty sleeping, but I do by the end of the night.


End file.
